Finding hertz
by Rooss
Summary: •One-shot• Dentro de su mente y de todo lo que es, Kageyama sigue llamando pero nadie responde. No iban a seguirle pues nadie estaba en la misma frecuencia que él. /—Estoy segura que existe alguien que sí te ha oído. / Un ser diminuto y escandaloso que oyó sus gritos y acarició la frecuencia de sus palabras. [•KageHina•]


**Título:** Finding Hertz (Encontrando tu frecuencia)

 **Autor:** Rooss.

 **Disclaimer:** Tsukishima Kei es mi hijo, Kags y Shōyō mis bebus e Iwaizumi mi masho. Ok no. El mundo de Haikyuu! así como sus personajes le pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate. La historia es lo único que me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Sin beta | Ninguna.

 **Personajes/Pareja:** Kageyama-centric | KageHina.

 **Notas:** ¡Jambo! , Holi (?) Okey, intentaré no parecer la nueva del fandom aunque soy si lo sea (?) Es la primera cosa que escribo de Haikyuu! Hace como dos meses que lo vi y pues simplemente quedé prendada como Tsuki con el vóley (?) y si decidí escribir sobre ellos es porque realmente tengo un trauma (a pesar de que me he declarado multishipper) y..y..y..los amo y son mis bebés.

Dato relevante: La trama nació luego de escuchar _**Sing for you**_ de _ **EXO**_ (aclaro que no soy fan, simplemente mi hermana me enseñó la canción y me enamoré) & de la _**historia de la ballena de los 52 Hertz**_ (al final hay detalles de esto pero en todo el escrito se sobre-entenderá de que va la historia). Así que como sugerencia escuchar el escrito mientras la escuchan(: Dejaré el link en mi perfil.

 **A Sugey _(Sunshine Loveless)_ , mi waifu. Por dejarse convencer en ver Haikyuu y shippearlos con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo hago.**

 **A Nellie/Neru, porque la hamo con 'h' y por haberme insistido tanto en ver la serie. Haikyuu cambio mi vida. Siempre te lo agradeceré, uarra (?) Te loveo bien harder.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **|Finding hertz|**_

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I._**

 ** _._**

—¿Y…como vas con eso, Tobio?

Luego de hacer las cuentas de la semana, Kageyama solo cruza miradas con aquella mujer reavivando la olvidada interacción que debería de tener una madre con su hijo de casi quince años. La leche en su tazón, junto a las hojuelas que flotan por haberse inflado tanto –quizá por admirarlas tanto tiempo en lugar de comérselas- , le sabe agria de repente. El ambiente se siente como si el aire acondicionado estuviese a menos de diez grados a pesar de no estar encendido.

—¿Sobre qué, madre?

—Sobre la preparatoria —el de ojos obsidiana se detiene a mirarla. Esa conversación quizá hubiese sido necesaria cuando él tenía seis; cuando era tan solo un niño y sus llamados querían ser escuchados, pero ni siquiera su madre pudo oírlos—. ¿Ya has elegido a donde dirigirte ahora?

—Supongo.

Una respuesta cortante, un silencio reinante, las buenas noches por educación y ya se encuentra en su habitación haciendo lanzamientos con el balón de vóley al techo.

Antes, en las ocasiones en las que era malo para ello, la pelota le había dado innumerable veces en la cara cada que la lanzaba al aire. Le dejaba una marca rojiza junto a un ardor pero que a los pocos minutos terminaba de ceder. Ahora, perdiendo la fuerza a propósito deja que la pelota caiga y golpee su cara. Desearía que el dolor interior fuera parecido al dolor físico. Que con solo el pasar del tiempo desapareciera, que se encontraba bien de buenas a primeras, que no doliera, así como el ardor de ese momento.

Desafortunadamente sabe no es así.

.

 ** _II_** ** _._**

 _._

Dentro de su mente y de todo lo que es, Kageyama sigue llamando –dentro de un profundo océano- pero nadie responde. Sigue pidiendo a gritos que no lo dejen atrás pero este abandono no se trata únicamente del rechazo que tiene el resto del mundo con querer seguirlo. Sucedió desde temprana edad, desde la escuela elemental, desde Kitagawa Daiichi. No iban a seguirle pues nadie estaba en la misma frecuencia que él. No podían escucharlo pues sus estándares siempre serían tan diferentes al del resto de las personas.

A sus quince años ingresa a Karasuno a pesar de seguirse considerando un punto que sigue sin encajar en ningún lado. Ni en el espacio, ni en la tierra, ni en el agua. Gritando al olvido, solo y fuera de la verdadera naturaleza que busca solo se ha acompañado de una pesada capa y una reluciente corona, pero ambas son frías.

Este estilo de vida solitario es el que Tobio ha vivido con la regularidad de un metrónomo y sin escuchar respuesta. Eso a lo que llaman prodigio definitivamente no siempre viene acompañado de alegrías.

.

 ** _III._**

 ** _._**

—¿Qué tal la escuela y el vóley?

La voz de su madre le sabe a una intensa presión pero Kageyama guarda silencio sintiendo la frescura del agua –dentro del recipiente de madera donde flota también una sandía- como algo que le gustaría compartir con alguien más. Los _Fūrin*_ colgados en el paño de la puerta que da hacia su jardín tintinean, meneándose y resintiendo el aire al igual que sus pestañas alicaídas y largas.

A sus ahora correctos quince, sigue llamando.

El Kageyama de seis años sigue llamando en medio de un oscuro lugar, sigue sollozando, sigue esperando que alguien lo oiga. ¿No es lo suficientemente claro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie puede escucharlo si se sigue esforzando? ¿Cuánto más tiene que alzar la voz? En Karasuno está siempre rodeado de personas que lo llaman prodigio pero que aparentemente lo han aceptado. También de personas que lo llaman amigo, pero en realidad nadie le escucha.

—Tobio-chan. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que platicamos mientras veíamos estrellas?

Kageyama engrandece los ojos recordando por qué se encuentra enfriando una sandía lo suficientemente grande para ser comida por tres personas. Su abuela está ahí sosteniendo, en su perfecta redondez, el primer balón de vóley que le obsequió cuando cumplió seis. El nieto asiente dejando de esperar que las respuestas caigan del cielo, irguiéndose y guardando silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Recuerdas lo feliz que te veías sosteniendo este balón? —no hay respuesta y es como si su abuela, tan sabia y fuerte como el tiempo, anticipara su silencio—. Eras muy feliz cuando me llamabas para jugar a pesar de que yo no supiera como hacerlo ¿verdad? —el armador baja la cabeza ocultando sus ojos a través de su flequillo—. Eras un niño muy paciente.

Paciencia es lo que Kageyama ya no posee. De ilusiones quizá nada, y de esperanzas mucho menos. A pesar de que ha establecido no volver a ser un Rey autoritario, la soledad sigue siendo la misma en su interior. Nadie logra alcanzarlo, nadie camina al ritmo que él lo hace; y a veces detesta ir uno o dos pasos adelante mientras atrás de él se escuchan risas y palabrotas que desencadenan un par más durante toda una vida. Su mano y su boca siempre se expanden y/o se estiran de más al querer alcanzarlos y gritar con más ganas. Pero no funciona, nunca funciona, y ya está cansado. Teme que el llanto ocasione más dolor en sus ojos y estos se desgasten tanto que terminen por no abrirse nunca más.

—¿Duele, cielo? —el muchacho solloza. Se muerde los labios intentando evitar mostrar debilidad. Aprieta los ojos intentando enjuagarlos para no llorar —. ¿Recuerdas aquél cuento de la ballena? —los ojos de Kageyama atisban una respuesta inesperadamente afirmativa, y reacciona como cuando niño pequeño—. Para muchas personas ella siempre estaba sola, para otros celebraba su soledad. ¿Sabes porque nadie podía escucharla?

El armador sabe la respuesta. No por algo durante toda su niñez su abuela solía contarle esa historia antes de dormir.

—Quizá ahora no puedan escucharte porque tu sonido es muy diferente al resto, pero piensa en esto. Ellos saben que estás aquí afuera.

 _"_ _Nadie ha visto a esta ballena, pero sabemos que está allá afuera porque la escuchamos"_

—Pero siguen sin oírme, abuela.

—¿Enserio? —el muchacho alza la mirada, topándose con la cansada pero cariñosa de la mujer—. Estoy segura que ya encontraste a alguien que sí lo hace. Alguien que tiene la misma frecuencia que tú, quien sí te ha oído.

—¿Alguien? —cuestiona más para sí mismo que para ella. Su abuela ríe con la gracia y la calidez propia de su edad. Y Kageyama siente que se revitaliza al escucharla.

—¡Tobio! ¡Tienes visitas! —oye a su madre avisar desde el interior de la casa.

La ballena en el espacio nunca ha visto al Sol pues nunca ha llegado a orbitar cerca de él. Nunca ha llegado tan lejos como para verlo. O quizá siempre ha temido de seguir avanzando y permanecer solo o seguir llamando porque sugiere que nunca será escuchado. Nunca se ha atrevido a imaginar que podría sentir aceptación, dolor y amor en formas que él pudiera comprender.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Vine para que practiquemos! ¡Prepárate!

Mientras su madre sostiene el perfil de la puerta del jardín, a su espalda viene _él_ brillando torpemente. Ver a Hinata todos los días era como mirar al Sol directamente. Era molesto pero era la luz guía del lugar al que siempre perteneció.

Con una población de más de dos mil millones de habitantes en Miyagi era improbable que Kageyama fuese a posar sus ojos en un ser tan diminuto y escandaloso como lo era _él._ O quizá siempre fue al revés. Que alguien como Hinata oyera sus gritos y acariciara la frecuencia de sus palabras.

—¿Lo ves, Tobio-chan?

.

 ** _IV._**

 ** _._**

A la edad de diecisiete años Kageyama reconoce que no había nada malo en él como para no ser escuchado. Y que su abuela tenía razón. Cada año sus llamados no eran correspondidos. Retumbaban en las profundidades abismales de un universo en el que se creía solo. Una frecuencia que no podía ser distinguida del silencio pero eso no significaba que estuviera condenado a no poder nunca comunicarse con nadie.

—¿Iremos a visitarla, Kageyama?

—Sí.

A la abuela como cada año. La misma cantidad de veces que Kageyama continúo llamando por largos años hasta que un buen día fue capaz de escuchar un sonido proveniente de la misma fuente, a la misma frecuencia, posiblemente tan raro como él, y fue dichoso al ser encontrado por el ser más pequeño y escandaloso que pudo haber imaginado. Alguien con quien compartía la misma frecuencia y los mismos pasos para nunca volver a estar solo pues su historia, parecida a la que existe dentro del cuento de la ballena que le contó su abuela, no radica únicamente en las circunstancias llenas de soledad que tuvo que atravesar sino en la posibilidad de compartirlas con alguien más.

Y Hinata era la primera gran prueba que tuvo de la plena constancia de su existencia. De que alguien pudo…

.

 _"…_ _encontrar su frecuencia"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

A favor de la Campaña **"Con voz y voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

.

* * *

 ** _I nformación que importa (?):_**

 ** _*El rinconcito del saber*_**

 **1) Ballena 52 Hertz:** Sabemos que las ballenas producen un canto que entra dentro de las frecuencias que van desde los 15 a los 25 hz, pero nunca a los 52. Esta ballena existe y es la única en su especie al parecer. Solo ella es capaz de producir un sonido con esta frecuencia. La llaman La ballena solitaria porque al producir esa frecuencia no hay otra ballena que la escuche. No es que no esté tratando de comunicarse con las demás ballenas, sino que su frecuencia es tan alta que ninguna otra es capaz de responder por lo que "52 Hz" continua siempre sola en su viaje por los océanos.

 **2) Fūrin:** Significa "campanilla de viento" o "campanilla que evoca el viento" en japonés. Es un elemento decorativo de origen tradicionalmente japonés que se empieza a colocar en las casas, generalmente en las ventanas o puertas, al principio del verano.

 ** _Notas:_**

Aclarando puntos.

-Sé que "Finding Hertz" literalmente se lee : Encontrando hercios. Pero al ser la medida con la que se mide la frecuencia pues méh, quise jugar con las palabras y no dejarlo solo con "Frequency". Un capricho auditivo y visual (?)

-Como dije, no soy fan de EXO pero si bien el video musical envuelve una historia diferente (la de la Ballena y el Astronauta) he tomado puntos de ahí tales como **_"Que la ballena siente que no pertenece al espacio" "La soledad"._** Y a pesar de que pensé en usar a Hinata para evocar al "Astronauta" (quien ayuda a la ballena a encontrar el lugar que pertenece) decidí representarlo con el Sol, que aunque no sale en el video, yo lo anexé así porque yolo. De resto toda la información es tomada de **La Balleta 52 Hz**. Digo, ambas tienen similitudes porque las dos representan la soledad pero hice una mezcla de ambas. En verdad me leí algunos reportajes y es muy triste su historia ;-; pensar que está -de alguna manera- condenada a la soledad.

Y bueno, creo que está más que claro que la ballena es Kageyama. No hace falta que explique por qué, creo que se entiende perfectamente que él está en un nivel superior (sin menospreciar a nadie) pero que a veces tener dones o ser prodigio también te trae encuentros dolorosos con la soledad. Sin embargo en este caso el escrito tuvo el final del cuento de la Ballena y el Astronauta.

Y pues ya. Es muy cortito, lo se, pero en verdad disfruté escribirlo.

Espero que haya resultado entretenido (?) xDD Espero volver a escribir algo nuevo para este fandom que es realmente lindo. Muy pacífico a lo que esperaba (vengo del fandom de Free! y Kuroko así que creo que ya estoy acostumbrada a los bardos jajaja), en fin.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _l_

 _l_

 _l_

 _v_

 ** _¡No me manoseen ;-; !_**


End file.
